monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Wyvern
Registro na enciclopédia: Com ambos os braços sendo enormes asas, esta espécie de dragão é conhecida como "Wyvern." Com os mesmos poderes que outros dragões, esta variedade também pode retornar à forma que tinha antes da ascensão da atual Demon Lord. Embora a sua força física é inferior a um dragão normal, suas enormes asas lhe dão capacidades excepcionais no ar, capazes de fazerem curvas apertadas e se distancia de sua prima quando se trata de velocidade. Ao contrário da Dragon, elas não são nem arrogantes nem orgulhosas, nunca olhando seres humanos com inferioridade. No entanto, elas são fortemente impulsionadas por seus instintos monstruosos e tem uma personalidade abrasiva, e estão muito dispostos a atacar os homens humanos se elas querem copular. Quando elas desejam um companheiro, elas vão levantar voo e circular uma grande área, e quando finalmente achar um homem que gosta irá iniciar um "ataque" por meio de mergulho no ar,descendo para o homem. Elas, então, seguram o homem com as pernas fortes e começam a violentar ele. Depois elas vão levar o homem de volta para sua casa e zelosamente copular com ele. Seu objetivo de ser é ter filhos com ele. Cavaleiros, chamados "Dragoons", são conhecidos por usar dragões como suas montarias em vez de cavalos normais. Dragons porém, apesar de serem os representantes emblemáticos da sua raça, raramente fazem isso. O seu orgulho torna uma tarefa hercúlea convencer um para deixá-lo andar nela. Enquanto dragões emprestam seu nome para os "Dragoons", a falta de altivez do dragão típico nos Wyverns significa que elas são realmente a montaria mais comum entre os Cavaleiros do Dragão. No entanto, enquanto um dragão de montaria é bastante tratável,a natureza abrasiva de uma Wyvern, sua inclinação para começar lutas, e o desejo de violar seu cavaleiro uma vez que eles próprios são montadas pode torná-las difíceis de treinar. Mesmo um casal pode encontrar dificuldade de ensinar os seus deveres como cavaleiro e montaria. Se um cavaleiro tenta montar uma Wyvern selvagem, haverá uma luta sobre quem é o superior e que será "montado." Se você falhar em sua tentativa de ganhar o domínio sobre ela, ela vai montar em você todos os dias, espremendo para fora seu sêmen enquanto ela cavalga. Um método mais seguro do que este é é conseguir um ovo de Wyvern e treiná-la a partir de uma idade jovem para atuar como um dragão de montaria. Para que um cavaleiro e sua Wyvern se tornar um e melhorar a cooperação, é fundamental que eles passem muito tempo juntos e desenvolvam uma relação mais amorosa e confiante por ter uma abundância de contato físico. Por tais razões, em alguns países que produzem muitos dragoons, as crianças que serão dragoons no futuro são trazidos junto com as crianças wyvern que se tornarão suas montarias. Como amigos de infância, noivos, irmão e irmã, ou senhor e servo, eventualmente, o amor vai florescer, eles vão se tornar queridos e eventualmente casar. Ao cultivar este amor por tanto tempo quanto possível, eles ganham uma forte compreensão um do outro, criando os mais fortes Dragon Knight. Curiosidades: * Essa monster girl é baseada em uma lendária criatura alada com o mesmo nome. Galeria de imagens: yadachan_000000218.jpeg|Artwork by Butter Dragoon and wyvern girl by warrior of winds-d5lz8u3.jpg Di-P047.jpg Wyvern (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) full 1452173.jpg|Artwork by Sudeo NfoiCD6.png 1414540636170.png 1456720644388.png Category:Dragão Category:Réptil Category:Mamono